Wall coverings having outside surfaces made of a synthetic plastic material are gaining in popularity in residential homes, public buildings of all types, commercial buildings, and industrial buildings because of the capability of making such wall coverings with a deep texture having aesthetic appeal yet having great tear resistence, easy cleanability, and a long service life.
However, textured wall coverings proposed heretofore have been made employing substantial amounts of synthetic plastic materials thereby increasing the overall cost of these wall coverings and making them less cost competitive for many applications.